Le manoir
by peckforever
Summary: Quand il commence à faire nuit Kyo décide faire une halte pour dormir. Seulement l'endroit n'est pas vraiment approprié, surtout du point de vue de Yuya. KyoxYuya


Coucou c'est moiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! dédééééééééééé!! euh non, peckforeveeeeeeeeeeeer!! XD

L'histoire se passe après le retour de Kyo, il voyage en compagnie de Yuya. Voilà! (Je pense que vous aurez deviné le couple... (c'est vachement difficile hein?!!)

en italique ce sont les pensées de Yuya.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je tiens à le préciser pour les éventuels doutes!! (comme si y en avaient!)

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

-Kyo…

-…

-C'est quoi CA ?

-L'endroit où on va passer la nuit.

-QUOIIIIIIIIII !

Il faut dire que l'endroit était plutôt inhospitalier. Et encore, le mot est faible. Le « CA » de Yuya désigne un château devant lequel ils viennent d'arriver. Mais pas le genre de château Walt Disney , tout blanc et reluisant dans l'éclat de l'aube. Non, ça c'est pour les contes de fées (et en plus se serait pas marrant !).

Ce château là ressemblait plus à un manoir, paumé dans la lande avec un inquiétant brouillard qui masque toute luminosité autour. Une tour s'était effondrée et faisait maintenant un tas de ruines sur le côté Est du château mais le reste tenait encore debout. Des gargouilles étaient postées sur les murs du château, un peu partout. La végétations était incroyablement abondante, le lierre grimpait sur les trois quart du bâtiment.

Bref c'était un endroit trois étoiles où on avait envie de passer la nuit !

La pauvre Yuya aurait largement préféré continuer à marcher, même si elle s'était plainte quelques minutes avant de l'état de ses pieds. Elle regarda avec inquiétude le château.

-Planche à pain à la trouille ?

_Grrrrrrrr ! Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir !_

-Pas du tout! J'aime beaucoup cette endroit !

Et le premier prix de mauvaise foi revient à…Yuya ! Kyo la regarda en haussant un sourcil et fit son fameux sourire en coin qui exaspérait tant la jeune femme.

-Parfais alors on y va. Les femmes d'abord…

-Euh…depuis quand tu me vois comme une femme ? C'est vrai tu me considère comme un chien, ce serait plus logique que tu passes avant.

-Bien essayé femme, mais même le chien passe devant son maître, tout comme l'esclave ! C'est donc doublement ta place.

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS NON ???? JE VAIS TE TUER KYO, TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER COMME CA !! PERVERS IDIOT- qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kyo l'avait dépassé et commençait à entrer dans la cour du manoir_. Pourquoi il passe devant ? Je croyais qu'il voulait que ce soit moi ? _Cependant elle évita de réfléchir trop longtemps à la question et resta derrière Kyo, très tentée d'agripper le tissu de son kimono pour se rassurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas, question de fierté féminine !

Devant la porte massive, Kyo stoppa. Impossible d'ouvrir la porte ! Il avait beau tirer la poignée, c'était comme si elle était bloquée. Il sortit son katana mais Yuya lui passa devant et approcha sa main de la porte.

-Femme ! A quoi tu joues ?

-Tais-toi et admire le pouvoir de la politesse !

TOC TOC TOC.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Kyo observa à tour de rôle la porte, puis la jeune femme, puis re-la porte. Après quelques instants de surprise, il se reprit et observa l'intérieur. Yuya, elle, n'avait pas bougé et palissait à vu d'œil.

-Kyo…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Je frappe, la porte s'ouvre mais… QUI M'A OUVERT ????

Et effectivement il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Tout était vide et silencieux. Le long corridor en face d'eux s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

-Okay, Kyo tu vas te moquer, mais là j'ai franchement peur.

-… On dors là ce soir.

-QUOI ? Non kyo, je suis sure qu'on peut trouver un autre endroit ! Même le forêt je préf-hmmm !

La main de Kyo l'empêcha de continuer. Il lui fit signe de se taire et avança. Cette fois Yuya s'autorisa à agripper le bord du kimono, ce qui lui valut un bref regard, puis la marche reprit.

A peine eurent-ils fait une dizaine de pas que la porte se referma, les plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre! Alooooooors vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou pas! Nan parce que si j'ai pas de lecteurs, j'vois pas trop l'intérêt! je sais c'est court mais j'arrive pas à écrire d'une traite...aveu de mon incroyable stupidité!!! naaaaaan, je me suis trahie moi même!! XD 

Reviews please!! (**moi**: gentils reviews? pitié pitié pitié!! **les lecteurs**: Nan pas de pitié c'est de la - Peckforever vient de se boucher les oreilles!! XP)


End file.
